2009年Newgrounds对Krinkels的采访
【生肉预警】 Today's guest is one who thrives on violent and funny animations. He has been famous for his Madness series and even has a day honored to his flash called Madness Day which is held on September 22nd, every year since 2007. He has also been known for his Short series as well. This Newgrounds artist is none other than Krinkels. Q: How did you find Newgrounds and Why did you join? A: Back before it had a portal on my friends dial-up connection. He had heard about it from a freind at work and I absolutely adored what I saw there, Telebubbies, Club-A-Seal, assassin, and Pico. Once he got that fake random page portal thing going and his content started widening, I got curious as to whether or not I could try my hands at flash. But from the start, I was just here to be a fan of the work showcased. = = Q: Your first flash on Newgrounds is one called BreadMan. This flash would continue onward for two more episodes entitled The death of breadman and The Return of Breadman. What was the thought process in creating these three flash movies? A: Here's the entire thought process: "holy crap it's fun to animate this." Seriously. Q: The beginning of what would be an icon on Newgrounds would be the start of the Madness. Where it all began with Marsh-Mellow-Madness. Where did this idea come from? Madness Redeemer is where we gain a storyline within the Madness series that is still being continued to this day. Why the sudden urge to shift over to a storyline? A: Give it some coherence, just a bit of substance to tie them all together. Felt like it needed it, really. As much as I love discontinuity, I just had to keep a singular string of plot through the whole thing. Q: What is the story behind Hank? A: Some jerk who won't/can't die. His motives are ambiguous, just to keep things interesting. Q: Your Madness series became quite popular and afterwards you created the game Madness interactive. What was the purpose as well as the process of making this game? A: The process was simple, Max and I got together on it, he programmed and I provided all the art and alot of the concepts (granted, his portion was significantly more difficult/arduous). It took around six months. If I can ever wrangle up another programmer I'd love to get to work on another Madness Interactive, but time will tell on how soon that will be. = = Q: After making Madness flashes for quite some time stopped and started making others including one entitled Music Video. Where did the idea and process for this flash come from? A: Can't just do one thing, gotta refresh the pallete occasionally with diversions. :) Q: A sub-series to the Madness series would have be your Short series which started with Short - Crap. These flashes are funny, but I must honestly ask where did this idea come from? A: Not sure, at all. Just kinda put flash into motion without a clear direction and that's what I get. Q: How did your series Madness get it's own Newgrounds Holiday entitled Madness Day? A: Sheer popularity, I suppose. There was enough people gung-ho about it so Tom saw to it that it got it's own day there in septembre. Q: What can we expect from Krinkels in the future? A: Sandford and diemos prequel is next coming up, takes place right after Madness Combat 5. After interviewing Krinkels, he doesn't seem something special. Just a Newgrounds fan who enjoys contributing his works. He started out the same was as most of our administrators on Newgrounds and I wouldn't be surprised if he became a future Admin for this site. Category:采访